


Early Mornings

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Before Diego was kicked out of the Police Academy, Drabble, Emotional Constipation, Gen, I mean it's Diego..., Light Angst, Not Beta Read, POV Diego, Pre-Season/Series 01, References to Drugs, Slice of Life, Swearing, brotherly bickering, my idea is that Diego found Klaus in the middle of a street and took him "home"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Just a ficlet born out of nowhere.Diego cares more than he shows, but Klaus has always had keen eyes.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read! English is not my first Language -I tried my best, but if you see any mistakes please let me know!  
> Comments are very welcome, too: I'd love to know your opinion about it!

"Wake up, Klaus. I'm not dealing with your bullshit this early in the morning."

 _Good bye_ showed up from the nest of sheets, its middle finger raised, and then came the grumpy, muffled _so don't, and let me sleep _. Diego watched the thin, unmoving wrist still awkwardly propped up, and the umbrella tattoed here. His fingers traced the one on his own arm. It was their _brand_. He was so, so pale, and too skinny. Diego felt a overwhelming pang of fondness for this malnourished, fucked-up scarecrow of a man.__

____

When he spoke, though, his voice sounded nothing but bored. He had a reputation to defend, after all. "And leave you here, alone, so you can steal my furniture to indulge in that pretty _hobby_ of yours? Afraid I can't do, brother. Now get up, some of us have an actual job." _And mine is exactly what I need to keep tabs on you_ , he didn't say. Klaus heard it anyway, crystal clear.

____


End file.
